Fantendo Football League Show/Season 3/Week 18
Royal Atlantica 1-2 Dark Red Royals Inferadness drilled a effort which curled and pierced the back of the net from nowhere from 28 yards on 49 minutes after a abysmal first half performance from both sides. Micool the Master equalized after receiving a pass to turn past Ritvert to score by sending Snowless the wrong way with 20 minutes left. And 5 minutes later, Mick Cool made a diving header from a corner to score as Rufus ran off the line trying to block it. Scorers Inferadness 49 Micool 70 Mick Cool 75 .}} .}} Team Sew'n 2-1 Gearworks FC Yellow converted a penalty after Mr. Wrinkle went down in the area on 23 minutes, Red added a second 8 minutes later, and Scoutry nodded a header into the net 2 minutes before half-time. But the second half was overwhelmed by stud flying and Sew'n chances so their was no way to get back into it for Gearworks. Mushroom Kingdom FC 2-0 FC APIM The first half was underlined by Jack Johnson's sending off on a two footed last ditch tackle on Wario in the penalty area, Diddy Kong missed the chance to put his side ahead just before half time though. Waluigi headed from close range after overwhelming Dux to nod it past Olivalley and Mario scored a goal from open play on the hour mark and the Mushroom Kingdom side put the game to bed in the space of 5 minutes. .}} Illogical FC 2-1 Team Gemstones Emerald was the man of the match despite his side losing, crossing in for DREW to dribble and tap in and crossing in Bearded Smiley's disallowed goal. All in the first 20 minutes. Spider tapped in a effort on 56 minutes from a Curse Vampire cross. And Demi scored the winner with 10 minutes to spare from a Strafe cross. .}} .}} Team Nook 1-2 Team Steel It was a dream debut for Tucker making some spectacular saves, and setting up 4.13 from a long goal kick, but he faulted 27 minutes from time, fumbling a Hark free-kick. He then let in a Hau header from a Entropy corner. .}} Team Nutty 2-0 Team Freaky It was soggy conditions that led O'Wisp to slip and score a own goal on his first touch just before the 2nd minute. Beary added a header 20 minutes later. Freaky's best chance was O'Lantern' s header whacking the woodwork or Tranzformez's disallowed goal. .}} Moose FC 0-2 Team Lios Lions Mr. Chilli's wonderstrike seperated the two at the break, and Donny Metals coming up for a corner in the last minute paid off when he headed it in. Moose only had 3 shots in total, all on target, but Martin Breeze and his defenders did well. .}} .}} Doodleland Dodgers 3-2 Nintendo All-Stars FC A Pikachu own goal and a Ramona bicycle kick separated the two at half time, but Meta Knight got his campaign going with many chances and converting one after 56 minutes, but Dan headed in a corner and a Darkclaw wonderstrike on the hour mark paved the way for victory in the space of two minutes. .}} Team Mega-Bus 3-1 King Plumber's Army King Kube Bot finely struck from the edge of the area to score on 18 minutes, Cubey added another 20 minutes later, and the half-time team talk seemed to work effectively at the start, Spaghetti heading in from close range on 51 minutes, but Nado secured victory, giving Mega-Bus breathing space for the last 10 minutes. .}} Mad Robots 2-1 Team Genetic Neo Koopa blazed a volley into the top of the net 27 minutes from time, but Scar's sending off left Betolpy to score a penalty and Regal to pump in a long ball and Elfain on the receiving end with a volley would seperate them. .}} .}} Team Toucan 0-2 The Waves FC Stilts ran back in the penalty area to defend from a long Nick ball, he accidentally headed it in on 61 minutes, 8 minutes later, Nick added one of his own by scoring after receiving a Mick pass from open play. Sunshine the Hedgehog was hardly troubled all game. .}} Team Flame-Scotland 2-1 Outer Troopers Tyr opened the scoring with a run winding round the Flame-Scotland defence to cooly finish on 30 minutes, but Flame-Scotland were quick to reply, Fire Master tapping in a Cellachan Mackay corner, level again in just seven minutes! But the rampant Flame-Scotland nicked the winner with 4 minutes to spare, Baby Clyde received a Clyde ball, turned and cooly slid it past Ginourm. Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Matches Category:Fantendo Football League/Season 3 Category:Fantendo Sports Show Category:Fantendo Football League Show Category:Flame TV